Session 27:
(13:01:14) STExalted: You are currently standing in the hallway, facing the door. This time, though, you can see it is about to be opened. (13:01:52) STExalted: The screws... screw by itself, you can hear the gear grinds, then with a massive groam, the door opened... (13:03:21) STExalted: ...showing yet another small room. It is bare, and indistinct. Beyond, you can see several people - behind glass, or glas-like something. And you can see there's another door that leads behind the glass. (13:04:06) STExalted: One of the people behind the glass signalled something, running his? finger up and down (13:04:39) ***Dusk leaves the talking to Lost and spider (13:09:02) ***Peerless takes position beside Lost_ and Spider, letting them to do the talking. (13:09:36) STExalted: A couple seconds later, the door behind you closed. Then you can see the screw is closed again, and the gear grinds as well. (13:09:40) ***Spider steps forward, curious. (13:09:42) STExalted: His gesture grew frantic. (13:14:31) ***Spider keeps walking forward. (13:16:24) ***Lost_ shrugs and follows Spider, subtly readying his Mace just in case. (13:16:37) ***Dusk put his bow away. (13:20:03) STExalted: The man at behind the glass just sighs, palm his face, then bark another command to someone behind (13:20:20) STExalted: then suddenly, a massive rush of air is blown from ceiling to the room! (13:21:52) ***Lost_ hears and feels the pressure of wind coming down on him. Crushing as it was, he powers his way through. Dodging where appropriate and and simply punching his way through what he couldn't dodge. His knees buckled under the strain and his clothes flapped uselessly in the gale like wind, but he perceived and he kept walking. (13:37:39) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (13:39:39) ***Peerless twitches as he fought to resist the wind buffeting his circle, planting his feet into a wide stance on the ground, while his sheathed Daiklave became a makeshift crutch for him. (13:45:35) Dusk: The wind is too sudden and strong for Dusk and he is forced to his knees. (13:53:13) STExalted: Lost_, Peerless, and Dragon_ managed to stand, while Dusk and Spider lies flat on the floor. The winds stay strong, blowing downward mercilessly, and you notice there's thick dust around you. (13:53:53) STExalted: It also scours your skin, making it somewhat redder, and - strangely enough - cleaner. (13:54:35) STExalted: Then the wind abates, and you can see the door at the glass wall opens. (13:54:55) STExalted: The masked man says something, while gesturing you to come inside. (13:58:28) ***Spider rolls to her feat impossibly (13:58:54) Spider: fast, dashes forward and grabs him by the throat, pulling him close, a claw mere millimeters from tearing through his jugular (13:59:35) ***Lost_ face palms. Please forgive her. She isn't particularly happy." (13:59:51) Spider: "Insurance!" (14:00:07) ***Spider marches inward carefully, awareness tuned to the world around her as she holds her hostage between the group and anyone else. (14:00:30) STExalted: The man gargles, then press something on his palm. (14:00:54) STExalted: Suddenly, the door at the back closed. (14:05:34) ***Spider snatches it from his palm before he can! (14:05:44) ***Peerless looked at the man currently in Spider's palm, his face both annoyed and apologetic. (14:07:01) Peerless: "Please excuse her rudeness, kind host. We get...touchy when it comes to randomly getting buffeted by a big gust of wind that is not natural at all." (14:08:08) STExalted: The room, much like the room before you, is small. There is another heavy door, with big screws and everything. And there is another transparent wall. (14:08:31) STExalted: Where you see several group of people looks shocked at Spider's action, and they seem to panic... (14:09:02) ***Spider smiles cheerfully and speaks in old realm. "Come out or I tear out his throat and torture him to death while you watch behind that little glass you backwater savages." (14:09:43) STExalted: One of the man stares at the Spider, unamused, and punch one of the button. (14:10:09) ***Spider twists her words, speaking simply and slowly, as if talking to small children, an inferior, undeveloped culture unaware of manners or sciences, as if she simply represents a power so much more advanced than these outsiders with their strange technology that she considers everything they have a simple toy. (14:10:21) Spider: As if their technology is simply so far behind that it's not worth engaging with them. (14:12:01) ***Dusk quietly follows (14:18:10) ***Peerless cradles his face between his palm, before sighing and looking at them, even as Spider becomes as pissed off as a Broodmother of Essence Spiders who found her children hacked to death by rogue Dragon-blooded, before his mien becomes that of a honey badger. (14:19:22) Peerless: Essence lacing his voice, brute forcing his speech, Peerless asked them to please, for the sake of Sol Invictus, to go along with her requests, so that there will be no bloodshed. (14:22:28) STExalted: The man grits his teeth, then glances at Peerless. He blinks his eyes, then huffs, barking at another man beside him - this one seems younger, still wearing mask with body-covering heavy suit/armor, who argued back to the older man. (14:22:37) STExalted: Notably, the younger man is visibly effected by Spider. (14:22:53) STExalted: Finally, the younger man goes deeper into the building. (14:23:48) ***Spider reaches into her mark's hand, withdraws whatever he pressed before and presses it again. (14:24:19) STExalted: The man just glares at you for couple minutes, before yet another person - this time, looks much older than either of them - arrives. He wears heavy robes, and brings a large book with him. (14:25:05) STExalted: The elder - he surely looks like one - converse briefly with the older man, who respectfully step away from the walls. The elder briefly frowns at Spider, shakes his head, and gestured for Spider to release her hostage. (14:25:34) STExalted: Then he glances at Peerless' mark and anima, before rising his eyebrow and consults the large book. (14:28:25) ***Spider walks toward teh window, smiling gently, and then carefully slides her incredibly, supernaturally sharp claws along the glass. (14:30:13) STExalted: ...the claws makes a dent. If you squint. Really, really, really hard. (14:30:42) Peerless: "...Spider, please stop scaring them. I think you've made your point." (14:31:05) STExalted: The elder doesn't seem to care, though, and still mumbling to himself while consulting the book. (14:31:11) ***Spider points to the door, then smiles cheerfully. (14:31:27) STExalted: A couple minutes later, he seems to have 'Aha!' moment, snaps his finger, and looks to your room... (14:31:34) STExalted: ...and bowled over by Spider's. (14:32:00) Lost_: "I'll make a bottle of top quality booze and enter it into my manse to mass produce it, if you stop Spider." (14:33:21) STExalted: He speaks somewhat excitedly to another person behind him, who looks really, �really, �scared at Spider, gesturing somewhere out of your sight. The person - this one is woman, you think? THere is a hint of breast, there... - quickly running away. (14:34:17) Lost_: "Heck, I even have this idea for elemental booze called Firewhiskey and I'll let you have the first bottle once i perfect it if you stop now and help." (14:36:32) STExalted: Couple of minutes later, there is a faint tremor, really faint tremor, across the building. As if something big is walking. (14:36:58) Lost_: Even as he said this, Lost_ forced essence into his eves and took a look at the doors, walls, and even the glass that spider had attacked. They were incrediable, made of out of magical material or at least as an alloy of them. He could see the patterns of defensive magics on them and saw how they flowed together in an almost mechanical precision. (14:37:17) Lost_: Individually they were weak, but together, they were formidable. (14:38:24) STExalted: Then you can see it. It is big. It is broad. It is �very �green. And Lost_ can see it is a walking piece of Jade, plus some other magical material that makes him drools. (14:39:06) ***Spider smiles so so cheerfully. (14:39:22) STExalted: He says something, and all the people began filtering out of the room, deeper inside the building. He sits on the floor, closing his eyes, meditating. (14:39:58) ***Dusk frowns in concern and look towards the exit. (14:40:05) ***Dusk wonders if he can slink out through it. (14:40:06) Spider: "Nope, they're looking down on us. They're treating us as test subjects, acting without explanation while they deal with the local 'savages' who they're not even acknowledging. They're barbarians who see no need to play by anyone else's rules." Spider says this in a rather heavily accented rivertongue spoken only in Nexus, just to double-check that they can't understand. (14:40:29) STExalted: After the room is empty, the big golem push another button, and the door is opened. (14:40:35) STExalted: He awaits you inside. (14:40:42) Spider: "They're treating us as research samples, so I'm breaking that premise. I'm making them look at us. Viable threats are the gateway to diplomacy" (14:41:01) ***Spider shifts to Old Realm again "Back away from teh door. Stay 10 yards away at all times or he dies." (14:41:30) Spider: "No quick movements, any sign of a gas or a trap or the sound of something mechanical and I will tear out his throat while you watch." (14:42:04) Peerless: "Spider, I think they are peaceful...let's hope that we don't get ourselves killed." Peerless sighed, before leading the circle. "By the way, Spider...shouldn't I be the one holding the hostage?" (14:42:15) Lost_: "Fair enough." Lost mutters as he follows Spider's lead. (14:42:19) STExalted: The golem drily replies. "I don't know what 'yard' is this, but I believe the distance between myself and the door is sufficient. And believe me - both he and dies ready to die if that means our compatriot is safe." (14:43:18) ***Spider shifts back to that same dialect of rivertongue, "Nope, don't trust you to shank him if needed. Besides, they speak a vairant of old realm, even if it's not their main language, it implies that there was a moment of cultural connectedness dating back hundreds of years, followed by some isolation to allow their language to diverge, given the artifacts present, the conclusion is fairly obvious." (14:43:37) ***Spider moves forward cheerfully, allowing Peerless to enter the room in front of her, but not moving in last either. (14:45:01) Peerless: "Hmmph, won't be surprised that dialect is from the time of the so-called Anathema, before the Dragonblooded rebellion" Peerless muttered. (14:50:44) STExalted: "Hmm. I see." The Golem says. "Permit me to introduce myself, then. Benevolent Diplomatic Explorer, sent by people of Autochtlonia." (14:51:45) Spider: "I see, benevolent and diplomatic, hence the drugs and theft" (14:53:01) STExalted: The GOlem shrug. "It is to make sure you are clean - we do not know how long we'll stay in this realm, so we must make sure not to burden our air purifier more than necessary. " (14:53:21) ***Lost_ nods at the....thing. "You are not an automaton. You have a soul.....are you one of the Exalted?" Lost_ asks curiously taking a deeper look at...him and tries to make sense of the whirling parts and weapons attached to him. Idly he could see slots where the artifacts were inserted and could pick out how the essence flowed and powered them. On the forehea (14:54:02) Peerless: "What are you, and what is this Autocthonia that you claim to come from. I have never heard of this place." (14:54:06) Lost_: forehead was a crystal that unbelievely held Benevolent's altered soul. Lost was at a loss of how or why some one would become like this (14:57:30) Spider: "Autocthon" (14:58:08) Lost_: "Autocthon, Peerless is the Promodial who supported the Gods and the Exalted during the war for creation at the Dawn of time." (14:59:42) Lost_: "But as far as anyone knows, he left Creation a long time ago." (15:00:13) ***Peerless scrutinized the one known as Benevolent Diplomatic Explorer, idly noting the various artifacts grafted? to the golem-thing before him. As he heard Lost_ and Spider's explanation, he nodded quietly, checking out them closer without seeming doing so. (15:02:14) Peerless: After all, if what they said is true, it could be a host to myriad artifact weaponry thought lost in Creation for a long time. And as he is the Dawn, he shall be the one to initiate combat...and to end it. He idly wondered if such tactics of grafting artifacts to the flesh - or even the soul - directly, would be viable. (15:02:43) Peerless: But for now, he shall ponder on how to combat against them... (15:04:22) STExalted är nu känd som TWM|Offline Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles